


Look only at me

by MangaBitch



Category: Free!
Genre: Apologies, Boyfriends, Canon Relationships, Childhood Sweethearts, Cooking, Crybaby Matsuoka Rin, Dating, Denial of Feelings, Dinner, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Fangirls, Female Matsuoka Rin, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Funny, Heterosexuality, High School, I Ship It, Jealousy, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Reminiscing, Rivalry, Romantic Fluff, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Surprise Kissing, Teenagers, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Rin notices that Haru has started to develop quite the fan club at his school after joining the swim team. This causes her to become upset and sulk.





	Look only at me

**Author's Note:**

> fluff

Rin smiled to herself as she made her way to Iwatobi to pick up Haru. She was glad to have gotten here so fast as she hated to leave him waiting any longer than necessary. Having to attend different schools was difficult for their relationship but they made it work. Both being swimmers had its perks as they could see each other during training or trips.

She could be as close to Haru as she wanted and they could admire in each other in their costumes. Both being able to understand the water better than anyone else. When they swam together they felt as one, improving each other's techniques and then being able to show off a little with what they had learned.

Suddenly she heard giggling and looked up to see where the noise was coming from. Her eyes snapped open wide with shock and her heart felt like it was being squeezed. Standing around Haru like a flock of hungry birds were girls from Haru's school. A lot of them were very cute and quite a few were first years, which annoyed her.

From here she could hear them calling him cool and giggling. Her eyebrow twitched upon hearing that, she didn't like other girls talking about Haru like that. He was _her_ boyfriend after all. In all honesty, Rin never knew Haru was so popular with the opposite sex. To know that there were other girls hounding him like this did make her upset. I mean who wouldn't be?

She had always known Haru was a handsome guy, even during their childhood years before she moved away to Australia. But she had hoped that they would ignore him due to his personality. Boy, had she been wrong. But he had never seemed to pay attention to women, his main interests being either fish or water. In that sense, he was a rather laid back and indifferent guy.

She felt a little jealous knowing that there had been girls flirting with Haru without her knowledge. How long had it been going on and why hadn't Haru said anything to her? She bowed her head causing her bangs to tumble in front of her eyes. She looked so ugly right now. Her face showing the emotions she was trying so very hard to hide.

The grip on her satchel tightening making a small grinding sound as she did so. She was Haru's lover and she knew that he loved her very much. But they attended different schools so they couldn't always see each other. They lived far apart and it took quite the distance to reach each other. A lot of times they called, texted or skyped in order to contact each other when they were busy.

These girls could see Haru every day compared to herself. There were times she had to cancel on him because of training or because they didn't have the time. But somehow they made it work and were able to get around these problems, because they loved each other. After all relationships were about compromise.

Suddenly Haru looked up to see Rin lingering in the background near the gates. How long had she been stood there? Why hadn't she called out to him like usual? He pushed past the girls without even giving them a second glance. They had been becoming rather annoying if she was honest, he didn't care for fangirls at all.

The girls whined in complaint as Haru ignored them completely and wondered off. Showing vocally that they were unhappy at him leaving them and going elsewhere. He then approached Rin giving her an apologetic look. She had come all the way here to see him and he had been held back because of the annoying first years.

"I'm sorry Rin. Those girls had been hounding me for some time and were quite enthusiastic about speaking to me. Were you waiting long?" he apologized. He really didn't understand why they couldn't take no for an answer.

Every day they waited outside the classroom, whispered about him or asked to eat lunch with him. No matter how many times he said no they always kept bothering him. Honestly, was there a rule against filing a restraining order against your fellow classmates for harassment? He really hoped not.

The girls behind him groaned and whimpered. Their tones showing how unhappy they were about being spoken to in such a way. Obviously not expecting Haru to speak like this. "How rude! Who knew Nanase-senpai was such a jerk?" they huffed before leaving. Guess pretty boys were meaner than they thought. How dare he speak to them like that.

Rin felt her cheeks heat. No matter what she was feeling or even if she didn't say it, Haru always knew what she was thinking. He could read her just like he could water. There were no secrets between them, but that was one of their benefits. Sure they had their problems now and again, but they knew each other so well.

She gazed down at the floor not wanting him to see her ugly jealous expression. "I… It's fine. I mean… its expected after all" she replied in a hesitant tone. Fan-girls were a popular thing in high school after all. She didn't like it and she never would. Though she knew fan-girls existed everywhere she never thought Haru would have his own. Someone else seeing Haru the way she did upset her greatly.

Haru gazed at her, taking in her appearance. She looked disheartened and upset, he didn't like Rin making such a face. He liked her best when she was happy and smiling. He had to bring her back to her normal self as soon as possible. Now he really didn't like those girls because they had made Rin get upset.

He then took her hand and started leading her away back to their house. He would not allow Rin to keep feeling like this. He needed to cheer her back up as quickly as he could. He had been thinking about Rin all day. All through his classes, through swim training and even during lunch. His mind had been full of Rin and how he couldn't see her soon enough.

There was a store nearby here. They could get ingredients for dinner and then Rin would cheer up at being able to enjoy such delicious cooking. The expression she made was always so cute. They needed to get back to his house as soon as possible so he could make her dinner and see her make that cute smile he loved so much.

Rin cried out in surprise at the sudden gesture not expecting it. "H… Haru? Where are we going?" she asked curiously. She wasn't really used to Haru being this abrupt. He was usually quiet, affectionate but calculating. He never really showed much emotion but he conveyed it physically. Now he was acting very unlike himself today.

"You like meat, right? Let's do kebabs for dinner" he replied quickly. Haru tended to prefer fish to the flavour and texture, but he knew that Rin loved meat more than anything. Meat was Rin's favourite thing to eat. The protein in her diet was good for her as a swimmer and she could never get enough of it.

But more than anything the face she made while eating it was the cutest thing in his eyes. Her eyes lighting up with joy as she ate it or admired it as it was being cooked. The smile on her face as she savoured the flavours hitting her palette. He loved seeing her make those faces. They were just so her.

Rin stared at him in shock. Haru usually looked unhappy when she said she wanted to eat meat. Preferring to eat fish as it was his favourite thing to eat, day or night. Honestly she was surprised that the guy didn't smell of fish, but then again he did tend to cook in his swimwear instead of his clothes to prevent that.

But he was willing to eat what she wanted for a change. He was trying to cheer her up by making her favourite food which meant a lot to her. She smiled fondly back at him and squeezed his hand.

* * *

Rin sat outside on the porch quietly her bangs drifting in the breeze. Her maroon eyes pinned on the clouds rolling across the blue sky in the horizon. Trying to sort out the storm of emotions that she was currently feeling. Trying to calm herself down so that Haru wouldn't continue to worry so much.

Haru was in the kitchen cooking the meat in some spices. He was also doing rice and miso soup to go with it. It would be boring to eat on its own after all. The minute they had got in he had told her to go wait outside while he cooked dinner, not even bothering to change like usual which was very unlike him.

Rin had an irritated look on her face as the memories from earlier ran through her head like a movie on replay. She couldn't stop thinking about those girls who had been flirting with Haru. All her life she had known Haru to act indifferent unless it was around her or Makoto. While people thought Haru nice they never really spoke to him much due to him acting antisocial.

Because of this she had always thought Haru would be safe. That nobody would dare look at him with the same eyes she did. That she would never have to worry about this sort of thing being an issue. But how wrong she had been about that. The sight she had seen earlier had made her feel sick inside.

Haru never got excited about anything physically unless it was water or fish. His interests being very laid back and tending to keep to himself or hang out with Makoto most days. Because of this she had believed other girls would avoid Haru and go for someone who acted more like a playboy. But instead they had gone for Haru due to his mystery like persona.

To know other girls wanted Haru for themselves. That they looked at him with the same desiring eyes and were attempting to seduce him. It made Rin very upset to think about. Haru was her boyfriend, she wanted him to belong to her and her alone. Nobody else was allowed to touch him or look at him. She didn't want him to get stolen away.

Suddenly footsteps were heard coming from the kitchen. The smell of the food wafting through the house making her mouth water from the delicious aroma's. Haru then approached Rin at the porch a casual expression on his face "Rin, dinner's ready. I even got you dipping sauce and dessert for after" he said in a fond tone.

Though he didn't do so very often, Haru had got her some pudding pots for after dinner. There was one for each of them, since it had been a while since had eaten something sweet. He wanted to spoil her today, make her see just how much he cared about her. That he would never treat any woman the same way he did her.

Rin turned to face Haru forcing a fake smile on her face. She couldn't let Haru know she was still mad. Not after all he was doing to cheer her up, but it still lingered in her mind. "Thanks, Haru. I'll be there in a sec" she replied despondently. She didn't want him to know she was still hurting about earlier. After seeing Haru surrounded by those girls.

Haru stiffened and a concerned look came across his face. Ever since earlier she had been acting off. Usually when he made Rin dinner she showed her happiness completely. Her eyes weren't lighting up like they usually did when he cooked dinner. They looked filled with sadness and worry, which wasn't like her at all. But what could be wrong?

"Rin. What's wrong?" he asked sternly. He wouldn't let her avoid the question like she usually did. He wasn't going to let her worries eat away at her. He didn't like seeing Rin so unhappy. Whatever it was he would listen to what she had to say, even if the conversation went of for hours and she needed to rant. He would still let her speak to him about it.

Rin stiffened, her hands gripping into fists on the porch. She had been so careful as to not give herself away. But obviously, her eyes had betrayed her expression. "What do you mean?" he replied fake laughing. She didn't want Haru to worry, not when he had done all this to cheer her up. He had looked so happy about cooking her dinner.

Haru frowned in annoyance and approached Rin. Why was she trying to hide her feelings when she was so obviously upset about something? He then gripped her shoulders tightly looking straight into her eyes. He wasn't going to let her avoid the if she tried to talk herself out of it, he would get the truth from her.

"You're my girlfriend Rin. It's my job as your lover to make sure your always happy and cared for!" he replied sharply. Why did she feel the need to carry her burdens on her own like this? He was asking her to rely on him with whatever she was carrying deep in her heart. That was his job as her lover after all.

Rin felt her cheeks heat and her eyes light up slightly. Haru always took such good care of her, both physically and emotionally. He would never leave her be when something was wrong. He spoiled her with his love, making sure she knew how much he cared. That he would never let her get hurt and would always feel safe in his arms.

She looked away and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She had probably looked so ugly earlier, her face a picture of pure jealousy. "C… can we talk about this inside? I'm getting kind of hungry" she replied. If she didn't eat soon she was sure she would pass out otherwise. Plus, she didn't want all that good meat to go to waste.

She didn't want to talk about it out here. What if someone heard them? God, that would be embarrassing. If all of Haru's neighbours heard them arguing. They would probably tell Makoto about it when he came to get Haru, then he would get involved too. God no, that would be too awkward.

* * *

Haru stared at Rin in awe, his chopsticks drooping in his hand. His mouth slightly ajar after hearing what Rin said. He couldn't believe that she would actually think such a thing. Though he knew all people had their doubts every now and again, some were better at hiding their feelings than others were. Easily able to wear a mask to hide their emotions.

Rin always acted so confident and full of herself and her capabilities. He never would have thought she would get so upset about such a thing. More like she would chase them off with her sharp teeth. Daring anyone to try and challenge her for his love, baring her fangs in anger at them for even looking at him.

Rin pouted staring at the food in front of her. She knew it sounded stupid out loud but she couldn't help it. "I… I know you would never cheat on me Haru. You're not that sort of guy and never will be. But I…I guess I'm not very happy about your little fan club is all" she explained hesitantly.

That face was just too much, how could one girl be so god damn cute? Haru then put down his chopsticks onto the table neatly. He then moved closer to Rin, shifting across the table towards her without hesitation. His blue eyes gleaming with determination. He would chase away all her worries and doubts once and for all.

As he reached her side he trapped Rin's lips with his own giving her a surprise kiss. Rin was very taken aback by this and her eyes widened again. Her cheeks turning red as a pomegranate. Her hands gripping her chopsticks tightly. Slightly scared if she tasted odd because of her eating food. But she didn't care, Haru was kissing her more passionately than usual and it felt really good.

Haru then slowly pulled away gazing into her eyes with a smouldering look. His eyes gleaming with his desire for her. How could Rin even think such a thing? "You're my girlfriend Rin. I don't care about any other girl and I never will. You're the only one I'll ever want". Hell, she was the only woman he would ever need, she was perfect to him.

He had known Rin since they were kids. He had loved her since the first day they met, what with her cheeky smile and mischievous personality. She had been and always would be his first love. Why on earth would he look at another woman when he had her? The very idea seemed ridiculous to him.

A small smile then spread across Rin's face and she beamed up at him. Her eyes now returning to their usual shine. She felt so stupid for ever worrying about those girls. But she just loved Haru so much. And as the saying went, love makes people do stupid things. In her case, she doubted herself or got upset about possible rivals.

"I love you too Haru. And thank you, for doing all this for me. It made me really happy" she replied fondly. She felt so spoiled as per usual, but then Haru always had been a doting lover. He never let her feel like she wasn't wanted or he didn't care, always able to ease her worries as if they never existed to begin with.

Haru smiled back at her, relieved that Rin was back to normal. "I'm glad you're feeling better. You're not the Rin I know unless your smiling" he teased affectionately. He was used to seeing Rin so happy and playful. Full of confidence and talking about her dreams. But that was what he loved about Rin, she naturally shone above all else.

Rin snorted in amusement at his comment "Smooth" she replied trying not to smirk. I guess Haru was capable of saying romantic things every now and again. But that was her secret. But she had a feeling he would find a way to frustrate her as per usual at some point, so she might as well enjoy the moment while she could.

Haru then took her chopsticks and popped a piece of meat into her mouth. She opened her mouth happily and chewed it with delight, small hums of pleasure escaping her lips. God, she really had fallen for such a great guy. One day she would have to make sure that Haru became a house husband so only she could enjoy his cooking.

Haru then reached over to reclaim his chopsticks and they began to share the meat together. Taking it in turns to enjoy the meat by watching each other eat. Their worries and doubts all but gone. Knowing that no matter what, they would only ever see each other. No matter who tried to confess to them.


End file.
